


Endless Sands

by Minutia_R



Series: The Mountains and the Desert [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mages, Survivors Outside the Known World, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Sound carries across the desert, without mountains to hem it in or forests to muffle it.  Anyway, it’s true of the dream desert.





	Endless Sands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



Sound carries across the desert, without mountains to hem it in or forests to muffle it. Anyway, it’s true of the dream desert. Taqla has never seen one waking, though she’s handled things from there.

Scrap metal. Acids and inks. And also Hind, born in the desert. Non-immune, her birth-parents couldn’t keep her. Her first words were sharp, like desert-salvaged metal, but use has smoothed her tongue until it’s the same as anyone’s.

Taqla’s waking wandering stops at the minefield. Replacing broken spell-inscribed bowls, recording the path through them. Asleep, she forges farther, where winds carry voices across endless sands.


End file.
